


Impossible

by Ecofinisher



Category: Monster Buster Club (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Inspired by a soundtrack, Minor characters are mentioned, Rejection, impossible love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Danny reveals to his childhood Cathy about his crush on her, but sadly there's no way for the two to ever become a couple due to their species and age difference.
Relationships: Cathy "Catherine" Smith / Danny "Daniel" Jackson
Kudos: 7





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago there was this challenge, where you had to listen to the same song on loop to write a drabble inspired by it and a few days ago I had this song in mind and two ships I'd like to do that for. Danny and Cathy are one of the ships. (Note: I haven't watched Monster Buster Club for years and might not correspond canon to 100%)  
> This one-shot is set 2 years later after the "Goodbye Earth" episode.  
> The Soundtrack I was inspired by was "Frozer Intro" from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

On a large flower field planted with various-colored roses a giant alien had tramped over half of the field squeezing all the flowers over the field and down on the ground were the four members of the secret intergalactic organization Monster Buster Club, MBC for short, dealing with the ET.

“Watch out!” Shouted Sam, the leader of the MBC as a tall octopus-like creature raised his sword up aiming the boy in the blue-neon lightened suit, that stood in front of the alien aiming it with his sonar blaster, then a pair of hands pulled the boy away from the side and the boy landed beside a blonde with a pink-neon lightened suit and glanced down at the tan-skinned guy.

“Thanks, Cathy” The boy said looking up at the covered eyes of the girl.

“Chris prepare the Alien flasher to paralyze it,” Cathy ordered, then took her blaster and looked at Danny. “We run together against the octovore and when he uses his sword, I jump up and you shoot him with the X-blaster and Sam uses the vacuvador,” The blonde explained earning a nod from the brunette boy in the dark suit with the red neonlight-like color.

“Got it!” Both sprinted together at the giant alien, which growled and moved his sword down at the duo and the two friends split and moved away from each other, letting the villain hit with the sword on the ground and Cathy leaped up high approaching the head of the one-eyed octovore and took out her blaster from her suit’s belt and shot laser rays into the alien’s eyes, causing it to yell and cover his eyes with two of his tentacles and down Danny and Chris aimed with the X-blaster the alien to freeze his movements, so he couldn’t do anything more to harm the Monster Buster Club after that the tan-skinned girl in the yellow suit ran at the alien and activated her vacuvador by pressing a button on her blaster, making it transform into a large weapon and turned it on, shooting a light blue ray at the alien shrinking the alien and sucking it into the vacuvador. The weapon beeped and a small cylinder-formed jar jumped out of the top of the weapon with the alien inside it.

“Great job guys” Samantha complimented his friends, which reunited all together on the sidewalk next to the flower field.

“How are we going to explain this to Mr. Smith or Commander Zubin?” Chris asked looking at the group, which shrugged their shoulders.

“Lately these missions have gotten harder with the time and the destruction caused by the fights has also become higher than usual” Danny mentioned. “Do we actually have some sort of insurance, that covers these things up?”

“I think not. We are meant to fight invisible…..you know….we can’t let them see us” Cathy explained earning a nod from the group.

“You know what we could use?” Questioned Chris. “Other suits, that hide our identity more”

“Yeah like two years ago I was so embarrassed when Joshua saw me like that” Samantha mentioned earning a nod from the group.

“Josh was a douche anyway Sam. Thank goodness they erased his head after that” The brunette Canadian noticed looking at the tan-skinned girl.

“I know, just was the only time I remember to be caught” Samantha mentioned pressing on her V-com on her pulse and looked at the road to see a large, black vehicle appear and stop in front of the group.

“Cathy will you and Danny look here, if the alien left any evidence, that could prove their existence?” Sam questioned earning a thumb up from Cathy.

“We will talk with your grandfather and we will see how we’re going to do” Sam told the blonde girl, then the doom-like roof of the car opened up and Samantha jumped into the car along with Chris, afterward the two drove away as they closed the dome leaving the other two friends back.

“Bye guys” Cathy said waving at the two friends leaving, then Cathy turned around to look at the field fully destroyed, half of the rose were crushed down on the ground and many parts of the earth could be seen from far. “I think the best thing would be, if we look from up the sky to see, where we could start to look first, what do you think?” Cathy asked looking to the side to see Danny picking up a few flowers from the field. “Danny?” Cathy called seeing Danny look back at her and smile. “What are you doing?” The Rhapsodian-descendant girl asked watching Danny approach her and place his right knee on the floor and standing with the left one looking at the blonde, holding the small flower bouquet at the blonde girl.

“Oh they’re good” Cathy mentioned smiling and Danny reached them closer to her.

“They’re for you” Danny mentioned making Cathy raise her left eyebrow a little surprised.

“Oh….” Cathy responded at Danny’s sweet gesture and looked around, realizing they were the only ones. “But Jeremy is not here, why are you doing that?”

“Because…..I love you” Danny responded a very little hint of hesitation, making Cathy smile a little. “I know this not the right place or the perfect moment, but Cathy I want you to know, that after that kiss we had on that night we kicked Nossida in his butt….that we belong to each other”

“Danny, that’s sweet but…..It shouldn’t have happened” Cathy mentioned making Danny roll his eyes in attraction as the blonde, then got up.

“That’s what I thought too on that night, but I couldn’t forget about it. I felt like I was in heaven, it was…..”

“Danny….”

“I always thought that Wendy was the girl I love, but I never could stand a chance with her due to her bad character….you, on the other hand, are my best friend and we….”

“Danny!” Cathy hissed loud placing her index and middle finger over his lips, making him wide his eyes and roll his eyes down at her well-refined fingernails. “I can’t be together with you”

“But…..I always thought you felt something for me….I mean…. I have always got that feeling, every time you had put that sweet smile on your face, the times you looked at me when we were all with our friends meant you were into me”

“Yes you are right there. I like you too, but between is there is no possibility for us to ever be a couple like Mark is with Wendy or Chris together with Sam. We can’t be like that”

“Why not?” Danny asked raising his eyebrows up sad at Cathy’s words. “We both are in love. We could come together if we both want it. Don’t you want that?” The brunette questioned earning a nod from Cathy.

“I would love it Danny, but this is impossible for us. What about our future” Cathy questioned. “When we both get older?”

“Well…...I don’t know”

“We Rhapsodians live up to 20083 years. The day I’ll become an adult Rhapsodian, you’ll be over 100 years. This won’t ever work out”

“But…..there has to be a way for us to make it work. A potion or something magical or anything, that can turn me into a Rhapsodian or….you into a human. There must be something?!?” Danny mentioned nervously at the realization of the age scale between the humans and the Rhapsodians.

“Unfortunately, there is no such thing that could help us out according to grandfather” Cathy responded. “I have asked him this a couple of days ago…..I’m so sorry Danny” Cathy apologized looking up with her bluebell eyes into the emerald green eyes of his best friend, which had a single tear running his face down at the confirmation of the blonde girl. Danny sighed and looked at the flowers he had plucked for the girl.

Cathy observed the brunette boy with a sad face, then furrowed her eyebrows as she heard sirens coming from the end of the road, where Sam had disappeared along with Chris.

“Danny we have to go. The police might want to check this here out” Cathy warned earning a nod from the boy, then she ran off the opposite direction from where the sound came and Danny took a look at the messed up field sad, dropping the small bouquet of roses and he ambled off the same direction Cathy went leaving the location, where they fought the alien.


End file.
